1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drive systems for tracked vehicles and more particularly to drive systems wherein the axes of rotation of an engine and a drive transmission are arranged parallel to each other and with their respective housings secured to one another.
2. Related History
Drive systems for tracked vehicles such as tanks and earth moving equipment have utilized component arrangements wherein the axes of rotation of a vehicle engine and the drive transmission were arranged parallel to one another and transverse to the direction of forward vehicle travel. Such component arrangement included a transfer gear comprising a gear train which interconnected the engine output shaft with a transmission input shaft. The housings for the main drive system components, i.e. the engine, the drive transmission and the transfer gear, were rigidly secured to one another. Such arrangement, while reducing overall space requirements for the drive system, resulted in undue internal stresses and component distortions, particularly in larger drive systems.
In order to reduce internal distortions, one prior approach to component arrangement included a cantilevered mounting of either the engine or the drive transmission on the transfer gear housing. While such arrangement reduced internal distortions in the components, the transfer gear was subject to higher stressing which necessitated larger gearings which were costly, heavier, and occupied more space within the vehicle. Further, the cantilever mounting arrangement did not facilitate rapid servicing of defective or worn components or permit removal and replacement without undue labor.